


--Deleted Parts--

by nobodys_princess12



Series: Field Trip!!! [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AvengersTower, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Field Trip, Flash's Family Sucks, Interns & Internships, Screw Flash, starktower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodys_princess12/pseuds/nobodys_princess12
Summary: These are the deleted parts from my field trip fanfiction. You should read that before this one.





	--Deleted Parts--

"We are actually going to die," Peter groaned walking out of the school.

The field trip announcement was made last hour and so far Peter was the only one showing his distress.

"Calm down," Ned said but it also sounded like he was trying to calm himself down too,"I mean what is the worst that can happen."

"Flash's death and then having to explain why he's dead to the judge," Peter yelled/whispered while throwing his hands in the air.

Just as Ned was about to start talking, Flash came up behind Peter and shoved, causing the boy to fall down that last three stairs. He released a pained grown while Flash started laughing at the boy's pain. Ned ran down to his friend and helped him up while Peter grabbed at his side.

"Wow Ned," Flash said with a smirk, "I didn't even know you could run in the first place."

Peter went to snap but Ned grabbed his shoulder and pulled his back, shaking his head to say it wasn't worth it. Both boys started walking away and they heard Flash and his gang snickered.

"Can't wait to prove you wrong Penis!" Flash yelled and then started laughing with his friends.

Peter frowned and started talking to Ned to make sure he was okay, completely ignoring the pain in his leg so that his friend wouldn't be worried.

* * *

 

"What's wrong with your leg," May demanded as soon as she noticed Peter limping slightly.

"Nothing," Peter said softly and May's glare increased.

"Peter I will throw all the food out the window and force pizza with pineapple down your throat," She said and started walking towards the fridge.

"Aunt May you can't!" He shouted with a horrified expression.

"Are you sure about that?" May asked in a deadly voice and then grabbed some lettuce off the top shelf, walked over to the window, opened it, and then tossed it out.

"Stop it," Peter said rushing forward but May got back to the fridge before he could.

She grabbed both the tomatoes and the sour cream, ran back to the window and tossed those out. However, before she could run back to the fridge someone started yelling from outside. 

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" the man yelled at the top of his lungs as May stuck her head out the window.

"I'm trying to discipline my nephew!" She yelled back and then apologized before the man stormed off and she turned to Peter, "Look what you did."

"Me?" Peter said with disbelief, "You're the one that threw them out."

"Cause you didn't tell me," May said and put her hands on her hips.

Peter had two options, let his Aunt continue the little thing she was doing or just tell her. He groaned before starting to explain everything. Halfway through and she was already laughing before she heard about Flash and then she glared. Peter wanted to take her mind off about Flash so that the boy could be saved from his wrath so he started complaining. 

"Now we can't have tacos because you threw most of the stuff away," He said and glared playfully at the older woman who just shrugged.

"Next time just tell me," She said before pulling out her phone," I'll call in a pizza order."

She stood before walking back to the kitchen and Peter yelled to make sure no pineapple was even near the pizza.

* * *

 

"You'll never guess what happened to me today," Mr. Thompson said with a disgusted expression as he walked into his kitchen.

All over the top half of his black, expensive suit was sour cream. He had a deep frown and was trying to get most of it off with a napkin. 

"I try walking and this crazy lady just throws it out the window," He said and made his way towards the living room, "I will never understand poor people."

"Oh honey," Mrs. Tompson said and tried to help him but he slapped her hand away, "Would you like to go back so we can find out who to sue?"

"Yeah," Her husband replied with a smirk, "They probably don't even have the money to buy a lawyer."

Both the parents started laughing while Flash was smirking. His dad was one of the best lawyers around and the people that did this to him weren't going to win the case at all. 

* * *

 

Peter arrived at school with a scowl and Ned didn't look much better, both barely got any sleep last night cause they were so nervous about today. Before Peter could even get to his friend, Flash came over and put his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"You know Penis," Flash said with a giant smirk," My parents and I went out last night to see the apartment building that my dad was under when he was on his way home."

"What does this have to do with me?" Peter asked while a scowl and tried to get out of his bullies grip.

"When we got the landlord and showed his what window the sour cream came out of, it turns out that it was the Parker residence," Flash said with an even bigger smirk, "Expect some papers in the mail when we sue you." 

Flash walked towards his friends and Peter was to busy having an anxiety attack. Just knowing the way Flash is, Peter could bet that the boy's parents were making the situation worse than it actually was. I MEAN IT WAS JUST SOUR CREAM! IS THE WHOLE FAMILY THAT PETTY?! 

"Dude Flash's family is going to sue May," Peter whispered quickly when he finally got to Ned.

Ned was surprised and he didn't even try hiding it, everyone around could only guess why the two boys looked panicked.

"Are you serious right now?" Ned asked and his surprise turned to anger, "You've been dealing with his bullying for years and he's suing you for no reason." 

Peter started explaining what had happened last night to make the Thompson's sue them and Ned couldn't help but burst out laughing. It sounded like the man deserved what he got, especially if he was going to sue them over a simple sour cream on a suit. Ned might have been mad if he was in the man's situation but he wouldn't sue the family for it. 

"Come on we'll talk about it later," Peter said quietly and made his way towards the bus, he just wanted this day to be over. 

* * *

 

"Brother," Shuri said and stormed into the room where her brother, Steve Rogers, and some scientist were seated at a table.

"What is it Shuri?" T'Challa asked, "We are currently in the middle of a meeting.

"I demand to go to America so that I can beat this stupid boy," Shuri said and if it was possible the glare on her face hardened as she showed a picture of Flash.

"Shuri you can' just go around beating people," T'Challa said and a female scientist giggled at Shuri's facial expression.

"But he hurt Peter," the princess whined and that caught the adults attention. 

Peter was brought to Wakanda when Tony and T'Challa decided that the boy and Shuri should meet. The two teens immediately got along and Peter had also made friends with almost everyone in the castle. He helped some of the maids cleaning when he thought that they needed a little break and even the Dora Milaje seemed to like the boy. 

"What do you mean?" Steve asked and he had a serious expression on with everyone else in the room.

"This stupid boy decided to make fun of Peter and when I called May to ask her about it she said not only does that boy bully Peter but she was also sued by the parents," Shuri said, "If anything we should be suing this boy!"

"Calm down Shuri," T'Challa said to his sister and then asked the scientists to leave before calling another person in, "Please ready a jet, we will be heading to America."

Shuri pumped her fist in the air and ran to go and pack, she wasn't just going to leave, there would be legal things she'll have to handle. 

* * *

 

"Alright everyone," Michael said after closing his Stark Pad down.

He started explaining but made sure to make it quick cause the kids would be coming to the lab soon. After the explanation was done, Nicole grabbed six other interns and brought them into a room and made a false code to distract Ned. All the others started finding out all the information on Flash and his gang while Abbey, Michael, and Katie started practicing what they were going to say. 

"On the count of three, we start," Abbey said and then start counting down, "One, two, three..."

Micheal and Katie started talking as soon as she said three and she huffed.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a small scowl.

"You said on three," Katie said, "So we started."

"No we start after three," Abbey said stressing everything out so that they could both understand.

"Well, you should have said that instead of we go on three," Michael said with a glare and Abbey started a verbal fight with the man. 

"Let's just say it," Katie said with a sigh and stopped the fight between her two friends and then started again. 

Just as Katie and Michael started talking F.R.I.D.A.Y announced that the kids were all on their way up. Everyone got in their places and Abbey sent a glare towards Michael because he ruined everything. 

"I will actually ruin you," Abbey said with a glare and pointed to Michael before walking towards her desk and getting ready. 

* * *

 

Stacey smiled when she saw both Peter and Ned walk onto the floor but it quickly turned into a scowl when she saw that Flash boy. Stacey waited patiently and smirked when the other interns started bragging about what Peter does. She quietly made her way towards the group of kids, said her part and decided to throw in a little threat.

"Did you know Wakanda gave us a chemical that shuts down some parts of the body for more than 16 days?" She whispered into Flash's ear and then pulled away before patting him on the back as he turned white as snow. 

* * *

 

"There is no way this is real," Flash growled after they had exited the elevator from Parker's 'floor.'

"Come on Flash," Jackson said after a second of silence, "There is no way he can pay them and why would they do this for a random stranger."

"Yeah," Cody said while looking at Peter's main bully," Parker must really have an internship here."

"That's really cool," Miranda said from next to her boyfriend, "They don't even let many college graduates in, Peter must be really smart."

"I'm telling you," Flash said evilly, "He slept with someone so that he could have all those Avengers come and see him."

Flash ripped his hand from Miranda's and headed to Mr. Cobbwell. 

"Can I go to the bathroom before we leave?" Flash asked when he got to his teacher and Mr. Cobbwell nodded his head and pointed to where the lobby bathroom was. 

Flash made his way there and when he reached the bathroom he could have sworn someone was following him. He turned around and didn't see anyone so instead, he shrugged his shoulders and then entered the bathroom. Not even five minutes later, he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder when he was washing his hand. 

"You should really stay away from Peter before things get ugly," Bucky said when the boy turned around to look him in the face," I won't let Steve hold me back and in this case, he might not even want to."

Flash started shaking at the look Bucky was giving him but the man just gave the teen a smirk and walked towards the door.

"But I don't think we'll have a problem anymore," Bucky said before exiting the room. 

Flash shook for a couple more minutes before he too left the bathroom. His parents will have an even bigger thing to handle with the Parker's, there is no way this is legal and Flash will make sure Peter paid for what he did.

* * *

 

"Mom, Dad, you'll never guess what happened on the field trip!" Flash shouted when he opened the door and ran to the living room. 

He was about to complain when he stopped dead in his tracks because of what he saw. Sitting right on his couch was the Princess and the King of Wakanda, both silently drinking something. 

"What are they doing here?" Flash asked and tried to keep the fear from his voice, he really didn't want to deal with any more threats. 

"They wanted to talk to us about all the plans there are having when they make a set up here," Mr. Thompson said with a shaky smile at his son, "They heard I was the best lawyer and came to talk."

Flash knew that the story was a lie if the Princess's smirk was anything to go by, then again he wasn't ready for a fight with either of them so he just made his way to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment!!!


End file.
